Karaoke
by azukideinuzuka
Summary: Una tensión se formo en el ambiente, que sólo fue interrumpida por el DJ. ―Y bien, el siguiente es SHIKA ―¡YO SOY LA SIGUIENTE! ― interrumpió Temari. ―D-Demo, señorita, ya está programado… ―DIJE QUE YO― y sin más subió al escenario, pasó a la cabina y le susurro algo al DJ, el cual sólo asintió. Una suave melodía empezó a inundar el lugar, todos miraban a Temari impactados


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto.** La canción es de MariaJose -El cover-. La historia en cambio es totalmente mía.

* * *

**KARAOKE**

* * *

Temari ardía por dentro, llevaba más de media hora sola en aquel karaoke, el cual consta mencionar que nunca quiso estar ahí, lo hizo por él, tanto para que el idiota la dejara sola con un Chouji borracho, cantando canciones de Vicente Fernández. Está bien, no le molestaba la idea de ver a Chouji cantar canciones de dolidos, es más sonreía ocasionalmente al ver cómo desafinaba, era la quita que él cantaba y una cada vez más graciosa que la otra. Lo que le molestaba era el hecho de que él estaba con ELLA, su 'amiguita', ¡Al kyubi con ella!, le interesaba más ella que pasar tiempo con ella. Llevaban más de 8 años de noviazgo y la seguía prefiriendo a ella. La rubia bufó, regreso su mirada a ellos y lo que vio la enfureció. ¡Él estaba tomándole las manos a ella, y rogándole!. Por kami, no lo soportaría más. Decidida se abrió paso entre sus amigos en distintos estados de borrachera y ello hasta ellos.

―¡Shikamaru! ― Le gritó en cuanto llegó, el aludido brinco y escondió algo bajo su espalda.

―T-Tema-ri, ¿Qué paso mi granito de arena? ― Pregunto melosamente tratando de esconder su nerviosismo.

―Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto mi cielo ―. La rubia miraba fijamente a Ino, mientras que la ojiazul desviaba todas las miradas tratando de ignorarla.

Una tensión se formo en el ambiente, que sólo fue interrumpida por el DJ.

―Y bien, el siguiente es SHIKA ―¡YO SOY LA SIGUIENTE! ― interrumpió Temari.

―D-Demo, señorita, ya está programado…

―DIJE QUE YO― y sin más subió al escenario, pasó a la cabina y le susurro algo al DJ, el cual sólo asintió.

. . .

Una suave melodía empezó a inundar el lugar, todos miraban a Temari impactados, ella nunca cantaba en NINGUN karaoke al que asistía.

Temari estaba aterrada, pero sólo alzo su mirada, desafiando a todos, y mirando a un Shikamaru anonado, dirigió la mirada hacia Ino, su amiga.

**_Aunque digas lo que digas, _**  
**_aunque llores es igual, _**  
**_a pesar de ser amigas _**  
**_no te creo, no. _**

**_Aunque jures de rodillas _**  
**_que la culpa es del azar, _**  
**_no te creo amiga mía, _**  
**_no te creo, no._**

Se escuchó un jadeo colectivo, ¿En verdad estaba cantando esa canción a Ino?. Todos los presentes sudaron frío, incluido Shikamaru. Ino sintió como se hacía una bola de enojo en el estomago.

Temari, no importándole continuo con una dulce voz, fingiendo no entender el significado de la canción.

_**Coqueta, siempre tras él, **_  
_**siempre tras él, **_  
_**noche y día. **_

_**GATA EN CELO tras él, **_  
_**siempre tras él, **_  
_**igual que una sombra. **_

_**Vas por él, **_  
_**vas por él, SE TE NOTA; **_  
_**tu descaro es total, **_  
_**¿Que más te da lo que yo le amo?**_

Ambas rubias se miraban, la cantante con odio reprimido, la segunda con sorpresa y enojo. Shikamaru… bueno, él se había desmayado desde la segunda vez que empezó a cantar.

_**Este hombre no se toca, **_  
_**¡Basta ya de tonterías!, **_  
_**Entérate de una vez por todas; **_  
_**este hombre no se toca, **_  
_**te lo juro amiga mía,**_  
_**defenderé, su amor como una loca. **_

_**Faldas cortas, piernas largas, **_  
_**maquillada para él; **_  
_**maniquí de porcelana, **_  
_**provocándole. **_  
_**No te va a servir de nada **_  
_**ni el perfume, ni el carmín; **_  
_**maniquí de porcelana, **_  
_**me das lastima.**_

Temari soltó las palabras con cizaña, alzando su mentón para darse aires. Nadie lo podía creer, jurarían que estarían parte de algún jutsu.

_**Coqueta, siempre tras él, **_  
_**siempre tras él, **_  
_**noche y día. **_

_**GATA EN CELO tras él, **_  
_**siempre tras él, **_  
_**igual que una sombra. **_

_**Vas por él, **_  
_**vas por él, SE TE NOTA; **_  
_**tu descaro es total, **_  
_**¿Que más te da lo que yo le amo?**_

_**Este hombre no se toca, **_  
_**¡Basta ya de tonterías!, **_  
_**Entérate de una vez por todas; **_  
_**este hombre no se toca, **_  
_**te lo juro amiga mía,**_  
_**defenderé, su amor como una loca.**_

_**Este hombre no se toca, **_  
_**¡Basta ya de tonterías!, **_  
_**Entérate de una vez por todas; **_  
_**este hombre no se toca, **_  
_**te lo juro amiga mía,**_  
_**defenderé, su amor como una loca.**_

Temari finalizó con un 'Arigato, minna-san' y bajo con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro. En el fondo de escucho un "¡BRAVO TEMARI, ESA ES MI HERMANA!", de Kankuro, fuera de eso sólo se escuchaba el repiqueteo de los tacones de ella. Camino a lado de Shikamaru, mientras lo levantaba del piso aun en shock, pasando a lado de Ino le dedico una sonrisa falsa. Alzo su mano diciéndole a dios.

Definitivamente fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

¡SHI-KA-MA-RU! ― se escuchó en media Konoha. ― ¡NI DE LOCA VUELVO A AYUDARTE PARA QUE LE PIDAS COMPROMISO A ALGUIEN! ¡NI A ELLA NI A TUS FUTURAS NOVIAS! ―Dicho esto salió más que enojada por la puerta.

Está de más decir que la que quedo sorprendida esta vez, fue Temari.

* * *

Sé que no he continuedo los demás, pero esta idea me tenía vuelta loca uwu además de que no tenía computadora ;_;

**Chins up, Smiles on.**


End file.
